Menikmati Hidup
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang hubungan Alan dan Christopher. Bagaimana Christopher yg selalu ada untuk Alan? The Imitation game.


**Menikmati hidup**

**Alan and Christopher**

**The Imitation Game **© ** Black Bear Pictures**

**Alan Turing : The Enigma ** ©** Andrew Hodges**

**Ini sebuah karya fiksi dan merupakan hasil imajinasi saya yang terobsesi dengan hubungan kedua orang ini yang berakhir tragis****. Bagaimana Alan yang tidak pernah berhasil mengungkapkannya pada Christopher. Dan ini adalah fiksi yang menginginkan sebuah hal yang bahagia untuk keduanya— Alan dan Christopher.**

**I really enjoyed the film!**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti mengisi teka-teki silang dan ikut aku." Tangan Alan ditarik oleh Christopher—teman sekaligus sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki. "Apa kau tidak bosan hanya berkutat dengan kotak-kotak itu?"

"Ta-tapi Chris—" Christopher segera memotong ucapan Alan. Sudah bosan ia melihat Alan hanya memusatkan pikirannya pada teka-teki silan itu.

"Tidak! Aku ingin kita menikmati udara segar. Kau memerlukannya." Christopher menarik tangan Alan. Tidak memperdulikan protes dari lelaki di belakangnya. "Aku akan mengenalkan dirimu dengan namanya 'menikmati hidup'. Kau membutuhkannya dan aku juga."

Alan mengigit bibirnya sambil memperhatikan punggung Christopher. Genggaman tangan Christopher membuat detak jantung Alan berdebaran. Tangan nan kuat mengenggamnya tanpa sedikitpun untuk melepaskanya. Alan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersama Christopher seperti saat ini. Alan tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, hanya saja ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Christopher.

Inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Pikir Alan sambil memandangi punggung kokoh di depannya.

"Chris," panggil Alan saat mereka melewati ruang diskusi.

"Hm," singkat kata Christopher menanggapi panggilan Alan.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Alan yang tidak mengetahui tujuan Christopher. Bolehkah Alan berharap kalau Christopher juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan dirinya?

"Kita sudah sampai." Christopher melepaskan tangan Alan dan menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau harus menikmati hidup. Aku ingin membuatmu terbebas dari semua tekanan mereka." Christopher mencengkeram bahu Alan seraya menatapnya. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Alan mencoba tersenyum tapi sepertinya gagal. Christopher malah menertawakan dirinya.

"Kau harus sering tersenyum. Mulutmu begitu kaku saat kau mencoba tersenyum. Mulai saat ini aku akan membuatmu tersenyum." Christopher mengacak rambut Alan.

Alan tertegun. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang begitu baik padanya dan tidak menganggap dirinya aneh. Bahkan ibunya sendiri mengatakan bahwa ia adalah bebek aneh nan jelek. Berbeda dengan Christopher. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Alan aneh. Ia menganggapnya seperti manusia yang bernapas seperti yang lain. Alan bahagia akan hal itu. Christopher selalu ada untuknya.

Christopher membentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup udara segar dan membiarkan angin mempermaikan rambutnya. Sedangkan Alan hanya memperhatikan Christoper sambil duduk, mengagumi lelaki itu. Ketika Christopher menoleh, Alan pura-pura mengerjakan teka-tekinya. Ia tidak ingin Christopher tahu bahwa Alan mengaguminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Christopher dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"A-a-aku se-sedang membaca." Alan menunjukkan pada christopher.

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus menikmati hidup. Biar aku sita teka-tekimu ini." christopher segera mengambil buku dari tangan Alan, dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Ka-kau membuangnya." Alan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Christopher.

Christopher tersenyum, mengacak rambut Alan dan segera duduk di samping Alan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Alan.

"Lihat!" jari telunjuk Christopher mengarah ke langit luas yang terbentang di atas mereka.

Mata Alan bergerak mengikuti jari telunjuk Christopher.

"Indah, bukan?" tanya Christopher

Alan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan anggukanmu. Aku menginginkan kau menjawab pertanyaanku" Christopher kembali protes.

"Y-ya. Sangat Indah. Aku bisa melihat burung-burung yang terbang tanpa terhalangi oleh apapun." Alan mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya.

"Aku ingin selalu membuatmu bahagia, Alan." Ungkap jujur Christopher yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Alan tertegun, mengigit bibirnya untuk kedua kali. Bolehkah Alan berharap untuk kali ini saja?

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? K-kau bisa dimusuhi orang-orang di sini." Alan membutuhkan jawaban yang pasti.

"Hn, aku tidak peduli pada mereka." Alan melihat mata Christopher yang sudah tertutup. "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Turing. Aku menyukaimu."

Alan melihat Christopher tersenyum, matanya terpejam.

"Aku menyukaimu, Alan Turing." Dalam mata terpejam, Christopher mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ka-kau apa?" Alan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Christopher padanya.

Apakah Christopher mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya? Apakah Christopher juga merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya?

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku untuk kedua kalinya. Itu salahmu jika kau tidak mendengarkannya." Mata Christopher tetap terpejam tetapi Alan dapat menangkap senyum jahil dari wajah tampan itu.

Alan tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak salah mendengar walaupun hanya mendengarkannya sekali. Alan hanya memastikan bahwa ucapan Christopher adalah kebenaran yang mutlak dan sesungguhnya itu adalah kebenaran mutlak. Christopher mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Christopher nyaman jika berada di dekatnya seperti Alan yang nyaman berada di dekat Christopher. Ya, keduanya sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan sama lainnya.

**THE END**


End file.
